Lima - Herzlich Wilkommen
thumb|left|342px|GoogleHuhaaa, da bin ich wieder das Grauen aus der Gruft. Das absolute Böse, der Nagel zu jedem Sarg. Euer Matti und ich werde euch hier mit einer weiteren Story nerven. Es ist die Fortsetzung der lieben Familie. Wer es lesen will sei herzlich eingeladen und wer nicht dem bin ich nicht böse. Der Matti Status: In Bearbeitung Ein neuer Tag - oder wie sich alles ändert Cory blinzelte mti den Augen. Das Sonnenlicht dran durch die halb geschlossenen Jalousinen. Er gähnte erst mal kräftig, so gut wie jetzt hatte er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Er drehte sich nach rechts um und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die nackte Schulter. " Good Morning Honey. It´s time to wake up." Er bekamm nur ein " Hmm, not so early please" zu hören aber er lies sich nicht beirren. " Hey, you have your exam today." Urplötzlich wurde neben ihm die Bettdecke weg gerissen und sich im rasenden Tempo angezogen. Cory beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einem Schmunzeln. " Hey you look good but maybe you forgot something?" Er erntete böse Blicke aber er hatte Recht. Sie hatte bereits ihre Schuhe an aber vergessen den Rock anzuziehen, das währe eine Blamage geworden wenn sie so vor den Prüfungsausschuss getreten währe. " Ok, your´e right." Mit etwas Missmut zog sie noch den Rock an. " And ? How does i look like?" " Your are perfect Honey." Jetzt musste sie sogar lachen und gab ihm eine Kuß. " Thank you, thank you Cory!" Sie hielt sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen bei dem Kuß. " Why? What have i done?" " You help me here, you are the love of my life and you are so cute and sweet." " Ok, ok, i understand, you think i am your teddy bear!" " NO, thats wrong. You..you are the best i ever get. The key to my future, the o in the word love." " I know Lia, i know. And you are the same to me. Before i know you, my life was grey and boring!" Er hielt Lia fest in seinen Armen. Sie waren jetzt seit fast 3 Jahren fest zusammen. Seit der Beerdigung von Anni damals um genau zu sein. Lia war ursprünglich nur zu Besuch nach Amerika gekommen um ihren Onkel kennen zu lernen. Das er einer der meist beschäftigsten Drehbuchautoren war wusste sie nicht. Und so lernte sie auch Cory kennen, den Star aus ihrer absoluten Lieblingsserie Glee. Lia hätte sich nie träumen lassen mal aus ihrem beschaulichen Leben auszubrechen und die grosse weite Welt zu erleben aber just heute hatte sie die finale letzte Abschlussprüfung an ihrer Schauspielschule. Cory hatte ihr die ganze Woche über geholfen ihre Texte zu lernen, hatte mit ihr Ausdruck geübt. Jetzt war es soweit. " Hey baby, good luck and isch liebe disch!" Lia schaute ihren Freund mit einem grossen Grinsen an. Sie liebte es wenn er versuchte Deutsch zu reden. Als sie letztes Weihnachten zum ersten Mal ihre Eltern in Deutschland gemeinsam besuchten hatte Cory extra auf Deutsch gelernt sich zu bedanken und Lias Mum Komplimente gemacht. Ihr Vater war immer noch nicht glücklich darüber dass Julia sich für ein Leben in den Staaten entschieden hatte aber sie hatte es durchgezogen und Cory konnte durch seine Gage beide mehr als genügend ernähren. Am meisten aber war Julias Schwester sprachlos denn sie hatte bis dato immer noch geglaubt Julia würde nur Märchen erzählen aber als Cory tatsächlich durch die Tür schritt war sie nur noch still, den kompletten Abend über sagte sie kein Wörtchen. Alle diese Gedanken gingen Lia jetzt durch den Kopf, sie stelle den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz der Schule ab und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sie musste nur noch das heute überstehen und dann war sie diplomierte Schauspielerin und Sängerin. Alle anderen Prüfungen und Aufgaben hatte sie bereits bestanden. Was würde das Komitee sich für sich überlegt haben? Was musste sie spielen? MIt zittrigen Händen klopfte sie an die Tür. " Come in please:" Lia öffnete die Tür. Cory hatte heute einen halben Tag frei. Nur gegen 18.00 Uhr musste er drei Szenen abdrehen. Zwei Einstellungen als Lehrer und eine in seiner Wohnung. Seit zwei Staffeln war er in der Serie mit Lea verheiratet. Es war schon mehr als kurios dass, nachdem die Scheidung der beiden im realen Leben durch war, die Schreiber der Serie die beiden endlich den Bund der Ehe eingehen liesen. Seit den Vorfällen damals die dazu geführt hatten das Cory die Trennung wollte hatten die beiden ihren Kontakt auf ein frostiges Minimum reduziert. Lia sagte zwar immer das es ihr nichts ausmache wenn Cory in der Serie mit Lea ins Bett musste oder mit ihr eine Kuß Szene drehen wollte aber Cory wusste das er zuhause besser nichts vom Set erzählen sollte wenn einer der genannten Szenen gedreht worden war. Aber heute war eigentlich keine Gefahr. Er kam gut gelaunt ans Set, wie immer war in seiner Umkleide alles perfekt hergerichtet. Zwei Flaschen Wasser, eine Schüssel mit frischem Obst und eine Tafel deutsche Schokolade. Seit dem Besuch in Lias Heimat war Cory verrückt nach diesen Packungen mit der lila Kuh. Julia musste sie immer verstecken wenn wieder ein Packt aus Deutschland kam weil sonst Cory innerhalb von wenigen Stunden den kompletten Vorrat vernichten würde.Er setzte sich in seinen Schminkstuh und wartete das seine Maskenbildnerin herein kommt. Es klopfte an der Tür und Cory drehte sich im Stuhl um aber Lea stand bereits im Raum. " Oh, hi:!" Cory versuchte so emotionslos wie möglich zu klingen was Lea nicht verborgen blieb. " Hey, come on, be cool ok!" Cory verdrehte die Augen : " OK, yourè right. Whats up?" " Oh nothing. Have you read the new book?!" " What, which new book?" " Oh, i have talk to John, you know the new writer?!" Cory wusste wenn Lea meinte, John war seit der 13. Staffel einer der 3 Drehbuch Autoren. Matti, Julias Onkel und eigentlicher Hauptschreiber hatte einen Vertrag mit einem grossen Filmstudio zwecks zwei Drehbüchern unterschrieben und war deswegen vorüber gehend nur noch sporadisch am Set. Seit dieser Zeit war Lea wieder vermehrt um Cory rumgeschwänzelt und sich bemüht wieder mehr Kontakt zu ihm zu bekommen. Cory war nicht darauf erpicht und versuchte so wenig Zeit wie nötig mit ihr zu verbringen. " Ok , tell me what John wrote Lea!" " Oh its wonderfull, i become pregnant and we shot the flashback when its happened!" Cory wurde es heiß und kalt. " What? When did John this? He has to ask me!" " Hey, we talket about it last week when you are in Dallas." " Oh cool, you decides to change the book when i´m not here. Ok give me 10 minutes for reading!" Finn schnappte sich das Buch das ihm Lea hinhielt und schloss die Tür ihr direkt vor der Nase. Er schlug die ersten Seiten auf und fuhr sich nach ein paar Sätzen erschrocken durch die Haare. Er hatte Panik, das was er da las war schlimm. Lia stieg in ihr Cabrio und zündete den Motor. Sie musste erstmal kurz durchatmen. Über 3 Stunden war sie jetzt da drin gewesen und hatte sich die Seele aus dem Leib gespielt. Als ob sie es geahnt hatte wollte der Prüber eine spontane Improvisation von ihr zuerst sehen. " Show us how a lame duck wouldt play soccer with a white dog!" Lia hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber die Aufgabe lies sie fast verzweifeln. Aber damit noch nicht genug, nachdem sie diese Übung hinter sich gebracht hatte sollte sie eine Liebeszene spielen. Sie war in der Rolle der betrogenen Ehefrau und erwischte ihren Mann mit ihrer besten Freundin im Bett. Die Szene verlangte viel Überwindung von ihr denn sie hatte immer noch leichte Probleme ihre Verletzlichkeit zu zeigen. Sie hatte sich entschieden die Rolle als introvertierte, ruhige Frau zu spielen. Ihr Prüfer wollte sie zwar mehrmals provozieren ob sie nicht vielleicht doch aus der Haut fahren möge aber Lia blieb bei ihrem eingeschlagenem Weg. Nach, für sie ewig lang vorkommenden, 25 Minuten hatte man ein Einsehen mit ihr und sie durfte sich kurz ausruhen. Als letztes stand ihr der Monolog bevor. Mit einem Totenkopf in der Hand musste sie eine ganze Stunde spielen. Alles frei improvisieren auf Zuruf der Jury. Ihr Kopf kam ihr wie ein Footballfeld vor. Durchwühlt, dreckig und ramponiert. In diesem Moment klingelte ihr Handy in der Handtasche. Sie sah auf das Display und sah das es Matti war. " Hey Onkel, schön das du dich meldest!" " Lia, wir sterben hier fast vor Spannung, sag schon wie ist es gelaufen?" Lia holte tief Luft. " Also Matti, ich hab echt mein Bestes gegeben, ich bin fix und alle.." " Halt, moment mal. Was versuchst du mir hier zu sagen? Lia, bist du durchgefallen?? Das kann doch nicht sein!" Lia lachte herzzereisend. " Nein Matti, keine Sorge, deine kleine Nichte ist seit 10 Minuten Schauspielerin mit Diplom! Ich habe bestanden, mit 92 vom 100 Punkten im schriftlichen und 14 von 15 Punkten im praktischen Teil!" " Das, das ist.......genial! Komm heute abend mit Cory zu uns rüber, das müssen wir feiern. Ich bin so stolz auf Dich!" " Geht klar Onkelchen, aber jetzt muss ich schnell zu Cory, ihm es erzählen. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend!" " Ok." MIt einem Klicken war das Gespräch beendet. Lia legte das Handy auf den Beifahrersitz und wollte gerade losfahren als das Handy sich mit einem kurzen Klingeln meldete. Sie hatte eine Email erhalten. Lia griff nach dem Gerät und öffnete die Email. Das was sie sah trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen! Sie blickte auf die Fotos die sie auf dem Display sah. cory-monteith-naked _ rickey.org.jpg finn_naked2.jpg Und der Text darunter war noch schmerzlicher. " This pictures where taken in a private moment on L.M Trailor. A good friend Lia wählte die Nummer von Cory aber er nahm nicht ab. Er versuchte es bei dem Festanschluss den er in seiner Umkleide hatte. Auch nichts. Sie versuchte es auf allen Nummern mehrmals aber ohne Erfolg, nirgends bekamm sie Cory ans Ohr. Also legte sie den Gang ein und fuhr vom Parkplatz hinunter auf die Interstate. Sie machte das Radio an und suchte einen Sender mit lauter, aggressiven Musik, sie drehte die Anlage voll auf und drückte das rechte Pedal voll durch. Cory nahm erschöpft einen grossen Schluck Kaffee. Er war froh das der Dreh zu Ende war. Die Szenen waren im Kasten und das bedeutete er hätte jetzt fast eine Woche frei die er mehr als gerne mit Lia verbringen wollte. Er klatschte noch den Regiassistenten ab und ging in Richtung Umkleide. Er wollte jetzt nur noch duschen und dann nach Hause. Vor allem musste er wissen wie die Prüfung für Lia gelaufen war, er hoffte so inständig das sie es geschafft hatte. Vor seiner Tür stand ein grosser Korb mit Obst und einer Grußkarte. Cory nahm etwas irritiert den Korb hoch und ging in seine Umkleide. Er stellte ihn ab und nahm die Karte in die Hand und fang an zu lesen. "Hey Cory, alles Gute zu deinem 1.000 Drehtag am Set von Glee - Eine Freundin " Er blickte auf die schöne Handschrift. Wer mag ihm den Präsentkorb und die Karte geschenkt haben? Aber vielmehr freute er sich das dies sein 1.000 Drehtag gewesen sein sollte. Es war schon so etwas wie eine Familie hier für ihn geworden. Er steckte wieder die Karte zurück und wolte gerade eine Orange aus dem thumb|left|GoogleKorb nehmen als es an der Tür klopfte. Finn legte das Obst wieder zurück und öffnete die Tür. Davor stand Lea mit einem breiten Grinsen sowie einer Flasche und zwei Gläsern. " Hey Cory, congrats, it´s your 1.000 th day on the set!" Sie wollte ihn umarmen aber er ging instinktiv zurück. " Thanks Lea, i dont know that i have such an amazing number!" " Lea trat selbstbewusst ein und jetzt erst sah Cory dass sie nur einen schwarzen Bademantel trug. "Come on Cory, let us celebrate a little." " Lea you know, i drink not really alcohol." " Hey come on, only one, ok. I have looked for this one really long." Sie stellte die zwei Gläser auf den Tisch und begann einzugiesen. Sie hielt ihm eine Glas hin und lächette ihn schräg von unten an. Cory gab sich tatsächlich einen Ruck und nahm das Glas. " Ok, one is ok. I´m so happy that we still work together like friends." Lea nippte am Sekt und meinte :" ....oh yes, like friends......" Lia nahm die Ausfahrt und bog auf die 25 ab. Sie konnte von weitem schon den grossen Turm sehen der mitten auf dem Studiogelände stand. Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit noch 3 mal versucht Cory zu erreichen aber das Ergebnis war immer das gleiche gewesen, keine Antwort. Sie musste aufpassen das sie keine rote Ampel überfuhr oder zu schnell, sie hatte so viel Adrenalin in ihrem körper dass sie sich zusammenreisen musste. Endlich kam das Schild in Sicht das die Kreuzung markierte um in Richtung Studio abzubiegen. An der Schranke winkte NIck, der freundliche Wärter, sie nur durch. Er kannte sie jetzt schon seit fast drei Jahren und wusste wo sie hinwollte. Lia hob die Hand zum Gruß als er die Schranke hochfuhr. Sie durfte nicht vergessen ihm dieses Jahr wieder eine Weihnachtskarte zu schreiben. Mit quitschenden Reifen blieb sie auf dem Besucherparkplatz stehen. Sie sprang aus dem Auto und ging direkt auf Studio 19 zu das vor ihr lag. Greg der, wie immer, in seinem Häuschen neben der Tür schlief wurde nur hellwach als Lia die Studiotür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu warf. Sie lief durch die einzelnen Korridore und lugte immer wieder in offene Türen und auf Sets wo verschiedene Serien und Trailer im Moment produziert wurden. Einige schauten sie seltsam an aber niemand machte Anstalten sie aufzuhalten, man kannte sie ja. Als sie endlich bei Tür 44A angekommen war öffnete sie leise da sie nicht wirklich wusste ob noch gedreht wurde. Sie hatte Glück, der Gang der Mc Kinley High war nur spärlich beleuchtet was bedeutete das die Dreharbeiten für heute abgeschlossen waren. Sie ging wie immer links ab durch die Aula und das Lehrerzimmer in Richtung Künstlerumkleiden. Hier sties sie fast mit Heather und Dianna zusammen die mitten auf dem Gang standen und sich freundlich unterhielten. Heather hielt ein Bild hoch auf dem ihre zweite Tochter Trixi zu erkannen war. Erst im letzten Moment reagierten die beiden Frauen und begrüssten Lia freundlich. Seit Lia vor ca einem 1/2 Jahr bei Dianna und Matti ausgezogen war sahen sie sich nur noch 2 bis 3 mal die Woche. Für Lia war Dianna so etwas wie eine grosse Schwester - Mama geworden. " Hey Lia, what do you do here?" " Hi Di, i visit Cory." Jetzt mischte sich auch Heather in das Gespräch ein. " Oh cool. I thing he is in his room. Look at this, so cute." Sie hielt Lia nochmal das Kinderfoto hin aber diese schaute nur etwas oberflächig drüber und gng dann weiter mit einem " thx , we see us later. sorry, i must hurry up." Dianna und Heather schauten sich mit grossen Augen an als Lia um die Ecke verschwand. Lia stand jetzt vor der Tür mit den beiden Buchstaben C M und zögerte. Was macht sie hier nur? Was wenn Cory einfach das Handy auf lautlos, wie schon öfters hatte oder wenn er es im Auto vergessen hatte?! Doch dann hörte sie Lachen und andere Geräusche aus dem Raum hinter der Tür. Sie öffnete ruckartig die Tür und blieb geschockt auf der Schwelle stehen. Ihr kammen sofort die Tränen bei dem was sie sah. Nur Augenblicke später drehte sie sich um und rannte in Richtung Ausgang. Cory konnte nur noch rufen. " Liaaaa wait please........" Die verlorenen Tochter oder Hilfe wenn sie nötig ist "Hey komm schon Julia, beruhig dich bitte. Es gibt bestimmt eine Erklärung für alles." Lia saß heulend am thumb|372px|Allmywriters.comgrossen Esstisch und wurde von Dianna getröstet die ihr liebevoll die Schulter tätschelte. Matti saß auf dem Stuhl gegenüber und redete auf sie ein. " Was soll man da anderst verstehen. Ich hab die Tür aufgemacht und da saß sie bei ihm auf dem Schoss, die Bluse halb geöffnet und die Zunge in seinem Mund!" Die Worte blieben quasi im Raum stehen. Matti blickte Dianna an und dann zu Lia. Als er ihre leeren, hoffnungslosen Augen sah war es wie ein Impuls. Er sprang auf und schnappte sich seine Lederjacke vom Hacken. " Where do you going?" Dianna schaute im erschrocken nach. " Don´t ask , please!" Matti schloss die Tür und Augenblicke später hörte man den Motor seines deutschen Sportwagens aufheulen. " Do you think he know what he do?" Die Frage von Lia war eher hilfesuchend als wissbegierig. Dianna hielt sich die Hand vor´s Gesicht als sie antwortete. " I dont know lia, i dont know but i hope it." Cory saß traurig in seiner Wohnung. Noch vor 24 Stunden saß er mit Lia gemeinsam am Eßtisch und hatte einen schönen Abend genossen. Sie hatten sich italienisches Essen bestehlt und Wein getrunken. Sie thumb|left|330px|http://i.huffpost.comhatte so Panik vor der Prüfung am nächsten Tag gehabt und er hatte immer und immer wieder zu ihr gesagt dass sie das packen wird. Und jetzt? Jetzt saß er alleine in seiner Wohnung, vor ihm ein Glas Wein das er seit 2 Stunden vor sich stehen hatte und eine kalte Portion Penne Arabica. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen was da heute im Studio mit ihm , Lia und Lea passiert ist. Er schaute verzweifelt auf sein Handy, keine seiner 19 SMS waren bisher beantwortet und auch keiner der 26 Anrufe hatte sie angenommen. Er wollte doch nur kurz mit ihr reden, das klären was passiert war. Sie musste ihm doch einfach eine Chance geben. In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür, er sprang auf. Das konnte nur sie sein, endlich konnte er alles erzählen. Er strich sich noch einmal die Haare glatt dann atmete er tief durch und öffnete die Tür. Er lächelte und wollte gerade sagen " Hallo L......" doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken denn in der Tür stand ........Lea Michele. Cory blickt sie irritiert an sprach aber kein Wort. Lea blinzelte ihm zu und trat einfach ein. Erst jetzt konnte Cory wieder reden. " What the hell you doing here?? Do you know what you have done??" Lea verzog gekünstelt die Lippen. " Me ??? Nothing, we had a great time or not ?!" Cory war auf ein neues wieder von Lea auf eine gespenstische Art faziniert. Sie konnte sofort umschalten zu dem was sie wollte. Sie setzte sich wie selbstverständlich an den grossen Tisch und schenkte sich ein Glas Wein ein. Cory stand noch im Gang und grübelte was er jetzt tun sollte. In diesem Moment klingelte es erneut an der Tür und Cory schrak fast zusammen. Als er den Türknopf drehte betete er nur das es nich Lia sein darf. Er hatte Glück, es war nicht Lia, doch dieses Glück währte nur 2 Sekunden, denn in dem Moment als Cory die Tür komplett geöffnet hatte erblickte Matti Lea die demonstrativ ihr Glas Wein erhob und die Beine lasiv übereinander schlug. Genau in diesem Augenblick wollte Cory etwas sagen aber die Faust von Matti traf in mitten auf die Nase und der zweite Schlag trag ihn in der Magengrube. Danach war alles nur noch Nacht und Schmerz für Cory. Als Matti zwei Stunden wieder nach Hause kam saßen Lia und Dianna immer noch am grossen Tisch und redeten miteinander Matti schloss die Tür auf und hängte seine Jacke auf. Er ging an beiden vorbei und direkt hoch in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dianna stand völlig irritiert auf und ging ihm hinterher. Auf der Treppe drehte er sich um. " Ich glaube Cory hat jetzt erst mal etwas zum nachdenken. Er wird heute Nacht thumb|Herrenaustatter.dezumindest Kopfschmerzen haben!" " Was hast du gemacht Onkel?!" Lia war aufgesprungen und stand mit verschränkten Armen im Raum. " Nichts was ich nicht so oder so gemacht hätte! Und jetzt geh ich ins Bett, es ist schon spät." Matti verschwand im Schlafzimmer und wart nicht mehr gesehen. Dianna und Lia waren ratlos und beschlossen auch dann ins Bett zu gehen. Heute Nacht würde Lia auf jeden Fall in ihrerm alten Zimmer schlafen, sie wollte nicht in die Wohnung mit Cory zurück. Die beiden Frauen wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und verschwanden dann. In dieser Nacht warf sich Lia viel von links nach rechts. Sie träumte von einem glücklichen Paar Lea und Cory wie sie vorm Traualtar stehen, oder wie sie verliebt , Hand in Hand die Strasse entlang liefen. Lia wollte immer rufen aber ihr versagte die Stimme. Erst als die ersten Vögel anfingen zu trillern fand sie endlich ein wenig ruhigen Schlaf. Gegen halb 11 klopfte Dianna vorsichtig an der Tür und blickte hinein. " Hey sweetie, your´re ok?" Lia rieb sich vorsichtig die Augen und gähnte herzergreifend. " Oh yes, i´m fine." " Ok, come on. Matti has something to say." Lia warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über und ging runter in die grosse Wohnküche. Dort saß ihr Onkel über einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und wartete bis auch Dianna sich zu ihnen gesellte. Dann fing Matti an. " Also, ich habe gestern Cory eine verpasst. War so wütend als ich ihn gesehen hatte, naja es war Lea bei ihm. Natürlich blieb das nicht ohne Folgen. Ich bin heute morgen zu Ryan und Ian gegangen und habe ihnen von dem Vorfall erzählt. Danach war klar das ich als Chefautor von Glee entlassen bin. Sorry, ich wollte dir nicht solch einen Ärger machen. Das zweite ist, du ziehst wieder bei uns ein bis du etwas gefunden hast verstanden. Ich meine ich will nicht das du zurück in diese Wohnung zu diesem schleimigen Typ gehst. Und bis du eine neue Wohnung und einen Job hast kannst gerne wieder in dein altes Zimmer!" Lia standne Tränen in den Augen. Auf der einen Seite war sie wütend weil er Cory geschlagen hatte auf der anderen Seite wusste sie das er es nur gut gemeint hatte. Und die Geste war mehr als lieb gedacht. Sie konnte nicht anderst als ihn umarmen und natürlich Ja sagen. Später am Tag fuhren alle drei zur Wohnug um Lias Sachen die sie brauchte zu holen. Lia war es sichtilich unangenehm so wortlos an Cory vorbei zu gehen. Dieser wiederum hatte als er die Tür geöffnet hatte einen riesen Schreck bekommen als er Matti erblickt hatte. Seine Nase war noch dick und angeschwollen. Matti machte keine Anstalten ihn zu beachten und ging wort und grußlos an ihm vorbei. Nur Dianna unterhielt sich mit ihm als die beiden Anderen die Sachen ins Auto verluden.Der Blick der Cory Lia hinterher warf hätte Berge zum weinen bringen können aber Lia sah es nicht weil sie den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Auf der Rückfahrt erklärte Dianna das es Cory leid täte was geschehen sei und er wüsste nicht wie er es wieder gut machen könne. Lia war nur zu einem halb verweinten " kann er nie" fähig dann übermannten sie ihre Gefühle. Matti entschuldigte sich nochmals dafür was passiert ist aber Lia verneinte, sie warf ihrem Onkel nichts vor. Sie wollte nur noch so schnell sie konnte nach Hause und in ihr Zimmer. Die Begegnung mit Cory hatte sie sehr mitgenommen. Matti sagte die restliche Fahrt nichts mehr. Der Abend war mehr als traurig, es wurde nichts gesprochen und jeder verabschiedete sich schnell ins Bett. Lia heulte sich lange in den Schlaf, immer und immer wieder erschien ihr Cory vor ihrem inneren Auge und lächelte sie auf diese spezielle Art und Weise an wie nur er es konnte.Die folgende Wochen verliefen ereignislos, weder Cory meldete sich bei Lia noch sie sich bei ihm. Matti hatte schnell bei einem anderen TV Sender für eine Serie unterschrieben und auch Dianna war für zwei Filme gebucht worden. Lia´s Suche nach einem Job lief langsam an, zu drei Castings war sie beretis eingeladen worden hatte aber die Rolle schlussendlich nicht bekommen. Zum Glück mussten sie sich um Geld keine Gedanken machen. Der einzige Kontakt den Lia noch zu Glee hatte war Mark der sie unregelmässig besuchte. Es tat beiden noch immer sehr weh ans Grab von Anni zu gehen, ihr Tod war noch immer so schrecklich. Mark selber konzentrierte sich momentan auf ein Musikprojekt und war dadurch nur noch sporadisch in Glee zu sehen. Seine Rolle war auch nicht mehr als eine Nebenfigur geworden. Er berichtete ihr allerdings das in einigen Wochen eine spezielle Folge gezeigt wird, eine Live Folge. In dieser wurde, im Widerspruch zum sonstigen Vorgehen, alles Live gespielt und übertragen. Die Fans waren dazu aufgefordert das Drehbuch online zu gestalten, was bedeutete sie konnten über verschiedene Szenen abstimmen und in der Sendung wurde dieses Ergebnis live eingeblendet und die Schauspieler müssen in der Sekunde darauf reagieren. Lia schaute sich die Website mal an und sah einen Button unter dem ein Bild von Lea und Cory zu sehen war mit der Bezeichnung " Happy End?" Lia überkamm die blanke Wut und tippte so oft den Schalter für NO an das sie Angst hatte das ihre Maus kaputt ging. Als sie dann den Schriftzug las " Ihre Stimmen wurden gezählt, herzlichen Dank " ging es ihr schon wieder ein wenig besser. Noch besser ging es ihr in der Woche darauf, sie hatte zwei Recalls für eine Rolle im TV. Gut das eine war nur Assistentin bei einer Regionalshow aber das war ihr egal. Das zweit war allerdings quasi der Hauptgewinn wenn sie die Rolle bekommen sollte. Die Hauptrolle in einer wöchentlichen Soap Serie mit bisher mindestens 2 Staffeln a 20 Folgen was eine relativ sichere Arbeit für 2 Jahre bedeuten würde. Als der Anruf der Produzenten kam und Lia mit ihm gesprochen hatte war sie wie elektrisiert. Die Tage bis zum Termin war wie Ameisen im Hintern. Sie sehnte den Tag einfach herbei. Und endlich konnte sie frohen Mutes in das Studio laufen und sich präsentieren. Sie erschrak als sie die 35 anderen Mädchen sah die anscheinend ebenso wie sie für die Rolle eingeladen worden waren. Sie bekam einen Bogen den sie ausfüllen musste und durfte sich dan setzen bis sie aufgerufen wurde. Es dauerte fast 3 Stunden bevor der junge, pickelige Mann ihren Namen endlich sagte. Zuvor waren etliche Mädchen an ihr vorbei gelaufen die mehr als mürrisch drein schauten und irgend etwas murmelten von "scheiß Casting" und "blöder Kerl". Lia bekam es mit der Angst zu tun als sie die Tür öffnete. Im ersten Moment machte sie instinktiv die Augen zu da die späte Sonne durch das Fenster schien und sie blendete. Als sie wieder begann zu sehen war sie mehr als angenehm überrascht. Vor ihr an den Tischen saßen drei Männer und einen davon kannte sie sogar recht gut. Mathew Morrison, der Will Shuester aus Glee war einer der drei und lächelte Lia nett an. " Hallo Lia, schön das wir uns hier sehen." " Hallo Matt, ich wusste ja nicht das du hier bist." " Naja, Ryan hat mich halt mal wieder rum bekommen. Ich spiele in der neuen Serie auch wieder mit, sie wird quasi ein Schwesterserie zu Glee und wird Lima . Herzlich wilkommen heißen. Nur diesmal ist nicht die Schule oder der Glee Club der Haupthandlungstrang sondern das Leben in der Stadt Lima. Und dafür suchen wir eine junge Schaupielerin für die Rolle der Josephine Berry, die Schwester oder junge Tante von Rachel. Glaubst du das du das kannst ? Lia überlegte keine Sekunde sondern sagte voller Selbstbewusstsein. " Matt, ich bin diese Josephine, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen:" " Gut dann lies dir das bitte kurz durch um es uns dann vorzupielen." Er reichte Lia einen Ausdruck auf dem eine Szene grob skiziiert war. Sie musste sich also den Text dazu überlegen und dann spielen. Sie las sich zweimal alles durch um dann das Stück Papier zur Seite zu legen. " Kann losgehen, bin bereit." " Alles klar Lia, überrasch uns."...... Die Quote zum Erfolg Das Wetter hatte umgeschlagen, es wurde, für kalifornische Verhältnisse , ungemütlich. Kaum mehr Sonne und es regnete sogar in den Randgebieten. Lia war etwas deprimiert als sie aus dem Fenster ihrer neuen Wohnung schaute. Sie war letzte Woche eingezogen und fühlte sich schon richtig wohl. Es war ein Loft das in einem hippen Wohnviertel von LA lag. Die grosse Wohnküche war nach der gemütlichen Couch ihr Lieblingsplatz. Um die Ecke gab es zwei tolle Cafes und einen kleinen Supermarkt wo sie alles kaufen konnte was sie brauchte. Nur die Parkplatzsituation war ein kleines Problem in der Gegend weswegen Lia jeden Monat ca 80 $ für einen Platz in einem nahe gelegenen Parkhaus zahlte. Zur Arbeit musste sie allerdings nicht mit dem Auto fahren, denn direkt vor ihrer Tür hielt die Buslinie 88 die sich direkt vor die Fox Studios brachte. Sie musste nur einsteigen und ungefähr 45 Minuten später war sie da. Sie hatte tatsächlich die Rolle in der neuen Serie bekommen. Als der Anruf von Matt damals gekommen war währe sie fast an die Decke gesprungen vor Glück. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie spielte in einer wöchentlichen Serie mit. Die letzten 6 Wochen waren für die ersten Stellproben, Textproben und schlussendlich die ersten Probeaufnahmen. Man hatte sich dazu entschieden die Rolle von Lia als junge Tante von Rachel anzulegen. Dabei wurde es ihr zwar im ersten Moment etwas unangenehm da es ja bedeutete das ab und an Rachel also Lea in der Serie Gastauftritten haben wird. Aber ihr Onkel hatte sie darin bestärkt dass sie sich darum keine Sorgen machen brauche. In dieser Serie war Lea der Gast und Lia der Star. Am Montag wurde dann endlich die Pilotfolge gedreht die heute Abend dann gesendet werden wird. Man hatte sich für den Pilot dafür entschieden ihn direkt an die heutige Folge Glee zu senden um den Zusehern den Einstieg zu erleichtern. Später werden jedoch die Folgen regelmässig am Dienstag, also einen Tag vor Glee gesendet. Man hatte Lia zu verstehen gegeben dass sie sich am Anfang nicht zu grosse Hoffnungen machen sollte, neue Serien haben es am Anfang immer sehr schwer. Für heute Abend war sie zur grossen Premierenfeier bei Matt eingeladen. Alle Schaupieler des Cast plus die Produzenten werden anwesend sein und gemeinsam die erste Folge verfolgen und danach gespannt auf die Ergebnisse der Quoten zu warten. Auf der grossen Couch lagen drei Kleider die Lia in die engere Auswahl gebracht hatte. Aber für welches sie sich entscheiden würde wusste sie immer noch nicht. Entweder das knallrote mit dem tiefen Rückenauschnitt oder das kleine Schwarze was eigentlich immer ging, als dritte Alternative hatte sie eine schicke Kombination aus Rock, Hemd und Weste ausgesucht. Als sie die Weste so betrachtete fiel ihr wieder ein wie Cory sie ihr geschenkt hatte. Damals waren sie spontan übers Wochenende nach NY geflogen und waren shoppen gegangen. Jetzt hatte sie für einen kurzen Moment einen Ziehen in der Magengegend aber das gab sich sofort. Sie hatte beschlossen Cory nicht mehr zum Karma ihres Lebens zu machen. Die Zeite war vorbei, ab jetzt war sie ihr eigener Herr und wollte dieses Leben selbstbewusst bestreiten. Sie entschied sich für die Kombi mit der Weste. MIt sich und und den Haaren zufrieden legte sie noch etwas Lippenstift und Make Up auf und verlies die Wohnung. Heute hatte sie ausnahmsweise nicht den Bus als Transportmittel sondern wurde vom Studio mit einem Fahrdienst abgeholt. Der hellblaue Toyota wartet bereits auf sie und fuhr direkt los, sobald sie eingestiegen war. Die Fahrt dauerte ca eine halbe Stunde was Julia noch ein wenig Zeit zum entspannen gab. Sie würde später auf der Party zig Leute grüssen müssen die sie gar nicht wiklich kannte. Aber das war nunmal der Preis für das was sie tat. Sie dachte noch einmal an den Anfang der Geschichte wie alles angefangen hatte. Sie war in ihren Sommerferien nach USA geflogen um ihren, bis dato , unbekannten Onkel zu besuchen. Auf dem Flug hatte sie Anni kennen gelernt. Die beiden waren sofort Freundinnen geworden und es versetzte ihr wieder einen Stich ins Herz als sie sich wieder Annis Grab auf dem Friedhof ins Gedächtnis holte Sie war viel zu früh und unglücklich gestorben. Dann erinnerte sie sich an die erste Begegnung mit Cory und den anderen von Glee. Das Gefühl war damals unbeschreiblich, ihr zitterten wiederum die Knie. Endlich bog der Fahrer auf den grossen Parkplatz vor Matt´s Villa ein. Sie bedankte sich höflich dafür das ihr die Tür geöffnet wurde und man ihr aus dem Auto half. Drinnen angekommen wurde sie sofort von Matt aufs herzlichste begrüsst. " Hey Lia, genail das du da bist. Komm bitte gleich mal mit, ich muss dir unbedingt jemand vorstellen!" Genau das hatte Lia erwartet und lächelte nur still in sich hinein als sie Matt still folgte. Nach mehr als 2 Stunden und gefühlten 25 Gläsern Champanger und kleinen Häppchen verkündete Matt endlich das es Zeit währe sich in Richtung des Gartens zu begeben. Dort war ein grosses Zelt mit Heizstrahlern aufgebaut worden. Darin stand eine riesige Leinwand und mehrere Reihen bequemer Stühle. An der Decke entdeckte Lia den Projektor ohne den der Abend wohl nicht laufen würde. Alle wurden gebeten Platz zu nehmen denn es ginge gleich los. Da beide Serien von den gleichen Leuten produziert wurden und es heute quasi zwei Premieren gab wurde vor ihrer Serie die aktuelle Folge Glee geschaut. Jetzt erst fiel es Lia wieder ein, heute war diese Folge bei der die Fans den Verlauf hatten bestimmen können. Sie sezte sich in einen der hinteren Reihen aber keinen Moment später bedeutete ihr Matt und einer der Produzenten dass sie sich bite zu ihnen in die erste Reihe setzen sollte. Lia tat wie von ihr gewünscht und nahm Platz. Das Licht wurde herunter gedreht und die Leinwand wurde hell. Lia starrte gespannt auf das Gezeigte. Es war wirklich so wie sich das gedacht hatte, der Cast musste live improvesieren was teilweise sehr amüsant war da die Fans ganz komische Vorschläge gehabt hatten. So musste Puck in der Serie Sue küssen als Dankeschön. Das Gelächter im Zelt war unbeschreiblich. Zum Schluss kam der Cliffhanger der Folge. In der Story sollte Finn erneut um Rachels Hand anhalten. Lia wurde es urplötzlich speiübel. Die angestauten Gefühle der vergangenen Wochen meldeten sich wieder. Finn also Cory ging vor Rachel auf die Knie und es konnte nur noch Sekunden dauern bis die Frage gestellt wurde. Beide Frauen, Lia und Lea schlossen die Augen. Die Eine weil sie das nicht sehen wollte und die andere weil sie es hören wollte. Cory setzte an : " Rachel, ich möchte hiermit.............." mehr kam nicht. Cory kniete wortlos in der Kulisse und blickte auf den Ring in seiner Hand. Lea´s Blick verwandelte sich in einen bohrenden und wartenden. Dann stand Cory auf und blickte jetzt direkt in die Kamera. Mit fester und ruhiger Stimme sprach er: " Ich kann das nicht, auch wenn es gespielt ist. Lea du hast mich verarscht, und ich Idiot bin darauf reingefallen. Ich war betrunken in der Umkleide und dafür schäme ich mich. Aber du wusstest das ich trockener Alkoholiker bin und hast das ausgenutzt. Ich habe wegen dir das Beste was mir je passiert ist verloren. Endlich hatte ich eine Frau die mich so liebt und nimmt wie ich bin und dann mach ich es dank dir kaputt. Ich will dich nicht wieder sehen. Hiermit steige ich aus der Serie aus, überlegt euch etwas mir egal. Ich bin fertig damit. Lia, wenn du mich sehen und hören solltest. Ich liebe Dich über alles und es tut mir leid. Bitte lass uns darüber reden und gib mir eine Chance, ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, dass habe ich schmerzlich feststellen müssen." Dann wurde das Bild schwarz und kurze Zeit später flimmerte eine Werbung für eine neue Diät Limo über den Bildschirm. Alles war gespenstisch still im Zelt, Lia´s Mund stand immer noch offen und ihr Kopf war hellrot! Endlich erlaubte sich jemand zu reden, es war Bruce einer der beiden Superviser. " Wow, das war doch mal eine Folge, geil oder?" Nach und nach klatschten mehrer Beifall, eine ältere Dame fragte für alle hörbar :" Kenn man diese Lia ? Das muss ja eine Granate sein wenn unser Star dafür Lea fallen lässt!" Matthew schaute über die Schulter in Julias Richtung und man sah wie ihr die Situation unbequem war. Aber zu ihrer und aller anderen Abwechslung sprang der Projektor wieder an und der Trailer auf der Leinwand verkündete den Beginn einer neuen Serie.. Ihrer Serie. das Licht ging wieder aus und alle setzten sich um nun gemeinsam die erste Folge von " Lima- herzlich wilkommen " zu sehen. Es war für Lia ein wenig seltsam sich so auf der Leinwand zu sehen aber nach einigen Momenten hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Die erste Folge führte natürlich erst mal alle Charaktere ein und erklärte wo wie hingehörte. Lia spielte wie gesagt in ihrer Rolle die Schwester einer von Rachels Dad´s und war nach einer Expediton nach Nepal und den Hindukusch wieder in Lima zurück und zog in ein kleines Häuschen. Will also Matthew war einer ihrer ehemaligen Mitschüler der Mc Kinley und kommt so mit ihr in Kontakt. Die Folge endete mti einer grossen Einstellung von Lia wie sie am Fenster ihres kelines Hauses steht und in den Sonnenuntergang schaut. Dann wurde die Leinwand wieder dunkel und das Licht ging an. Es gab allegemein viel Lob für die Folge,. Den Kritikern hatte gefallen was sie gesehen haben aber jetzt hieß es warten bis die ersten Quoten herein kammen. Um die Zeit zu verkürzen widmete man sich wieder dem Büffet und dem Smalltalk. Lia stand etwas abseits mit einem Glas Orangensaft in ihrer Hand. Ihr ging der Auftritt von Cory noch nicht aus dem Kopf. Sein Gesicht wie er flehend geschaut hatte war ihr eingebrannt. Sie nestelte kurz an ihrer Tasche bis sie feststellte das sie ja gar kein Handy dabei hatte. Sie nippte an ihrem Glas und sagte sich selber das es wohl besser währe ausserdem hatte sie in ihrem neuen Handy seine Nummer gar nicht mehr gespeichert. Aber die Frage beschäftigte sie trotzdem, hatte er es ernst gemeint mit dem was er gesagt hatte. Aber mehr kontne sie darüber gar nicht mehr nachdenken denn in diesem Moment kam Patrick, der Produktionsassistent angerannt und rief Lias Namen. Er blieb vor ihr stehen, wobei er fast sie noch umgeschmissen hätte da er zu spät gebremst hatte. " Lia, Lia du musst sofort mitkommen!" " Jetzt bleib mal ruhig und sag mir warum weshalbt und überhaupt wieso rennst du so?!" " Das Studio hat angerufen, du musst sofort dorthin!" " Warum??? Was wollen dei denn? " " Das weis ich net, aber Ian hat persönlich angerufen und gesagt wenn ich dich nicht innerhalb der nächsten Stunde ins Studio schaffe sorgt er persönlich dafür dass meine Familie nach Nordkorea abgeschoben wird!" Lias Augen wurden groß. Sie versuchte noch die Worte von Patrick zu verarbeiten als er bereits dabei war sie in Richtung Ausgang zu schieben. Sie verabschiedete sich noch von einigen der Anwesenden hektisch dann saß sie schon im Auto das, ohne darauf zu warten ob sie angeschnallt war, losfuhr. Julia kam es vor als ob der Fahrer weder Ampeln noch Stop Schilder sah. Sie fuhren in einem Affentempo durch die Strasse von Los Angeles. Sie überlegte fieberhaft was man von ihr wollte und vor allem Ian. Der war nicht mal für die neue Serie zuständig. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Studio bereits die ersten Quoten bekommen und würden jetzt Julia wegen der grauenhaften Ergebnisse feuern. So schnell geht also ihre Karriere wieder zu Ende, dachte sie so bei sich. Und schon hielten sie hart und schnell. Sie waren da! Julia erschrak als sie sah vor welchem Studio sie parkten. " Entschuldigung, sie sind falsch. Das ist nicht das richtige Studio." " Doch Miss, ganz sicher. Mister Falchuk hat mir explizit gesagt ich soll sie hierher bringen." " Aha, ok. Hmm dann erst mal vielen Dank." Sie stieg aus und stand vor dem Tor. Ausser ihr war niemand weit und breit zu sehen. Etwas unsicher ging sie durch den Eingang, selbst im Wärterhäuschen herschte gähnente Leere. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als das Studio direkt zu betreten. Auch hier war nichts zu hören oder zu sehen. Es war regelrecht gespenstisch. Nur die Notbeleuchtun legte das ganze Gebäude in ein komisches grünes Licht. Endlich bemerkte sie hinter einer der Türen einen Lichtschein, unsicher drehte sie den Knopf und trat ein. Sie war verwundert obwohl sie genau wusste in welcher Kulisse sie stand, vor ihr erstreckte sich die Aula der Mc Kinley High. Die Bühne war in helles Licht getaucht . Oben stand eine einzelne Person, aber durch die Spotlights konnte sie nicht genau erkennen wer. Also ging sie durch die Reihen hielt sich die Hand schützend vor die Augen. Erst kurz bevor sie die Bühne erreichte erkannte sie Ian der oben stand. " Hey Ian, was soll das hier? Warum hast du mich holen lassen?" " Julia, komm erst mal hoch zu mir auf die Bühne." Sie tat wie ihr geheissen und schritt die Treppen hinauf. Sie war schon öfters in dieser Kulisse gestanden aber da waren immer irgendwelche Leute hier die Kabel zogen, Scheinwerfer richteten oder Kaffeebecher reichten. So leer war er ihr unheimlich. Ian richtete das Wort an sie. " Hör zu, wir haben ein riesen Problem!" " Aha, und wie kann ich dabei behilflich sein?" " In dem du Ja sagst!" Julia verstand gar nichts, auf einmal ging das Licht an und sie wurde direkt ins Gesicht geblendet. " Was soll das Ian, ich kann nichts sehen! Wo und warum soll ich Ja sagen?! Ich hasse solche Spiele!" " Du solltst ja sagen damit Glee weiter geht!" " WIE WARUM?" " Du hast doch mitbekommen dass Cory hingeschmissen hat oder ? " Julias Gesicht wurde heiß beim erwähnen seines Namens. " Ja ich habe sein Schaupiel gesehen. Aber wie kann ich dir dabei helfen. Cory wusste was er getan hat und er ist alt genug! Ausserdem glaube ich nicht das du oder Ryan oder irgend jemand den grossen Star Lea vor die Tür setzen würde oder ?!" " Vor einer halben Stunde passiert. Sie ist bereits auf dem Weg zum Flughafen und nach NY. Sie ist von heute an nie wieder Teil dieser Show!" Eine gewisse Genugtung machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Das hatte diese falsche Schlange verdient, so viel stand fest. " Ok Ian, aber ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen was ich damit zu tun habe. Wenn Cory ein Mann gewesen währe stünde er jetzt hier um mir ins Gesicht zu sagen was er will!" " Dann dreh dich bitte mal um." Sie musste die Hand vor die Augen nehmen um nicht völlig geblendet zu werden. Erst nach Sekunden erkannte sie schemenhaft das da jemand stand. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen wie er auf die Bühne gekommen war oder stand er schon die ganze Zeit da. " C..Cory! Wie ...was?!" " Bitte warte noch einen Moment Lia, bitte. JETZT!" Das Audiotorium wurde hell, Musik ertönte und alle Türen flogen auf. Da kamen sie alle herein gerannt. Tontechniker, Maskenbildner, Lichtschieber und sogar der Cast war unter ihnen. Sie erkannte Naya, Jenna, Mark und sogar Dianna war da, das vewunderte sie am meisten. Sie blickte zu Cory der einfach ihre Hand nahm und sie von der Bühne zog. Die Musik kannte Lia nur zu gut, es war einer ihrer Lieblingssongs aus Staffel 2, "Marry me". Sie und Cory standen in der Mitte und sahen zu wie um sie herum getanzt wurde." Du spinnst Cory , was willst du damit hier bezwecken?!" Cory schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und wurde ernst. " Lia, bitte nimm meine Entschuldigung an. Ich kann nicht wieder gut machen was du gesehen hast und ja es stimmt leider. Ich bin trockener Alkoholiker. Lea wusste das aber trotzdem hätte ich nie einen Schluck trinken dürfen. Dafür schmäme ich mich. Lea wusste schon immer wie sie meine Schwächen ausnutzen konnte, ich habe das Spiel jahrelang mitgemacht. Aber als du in mein Leben getreten bist wurde alles besser. Du hast mir gezeigt das es so etwas schönes wie Geborgenheit gibt. Das Gefühl geliebt zu werden ist toll und ich möchte es nicht mehr verlieren aber dazu brauche ich dich!°" Sie hatten aufgehört sich zu drehen und auch die Musik war zu Ende. Lia stand ihm gegenüber und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. " Eine Frage und sei wenigstens jetzt ehrlich!" " Alles was du willst." " Hast du damals mit Lea geschlafen? " " Lia, warum ist das so wichtig für dich?" " Also doch, ich habe es gewusst. Ihr Kerle seit doch alle gleich!" Sie dreht sich mit verschränkten Armen um und ging wortlos aus der Aula, die Blicke aller Anwesenden verfolgten sie. Cory stand mit hängenden Armen immer noch an seiner Stelle. Einzig Dianna löste sich aus der Menge und rannnte Lia hinterher.............. Ein Fünkchen Hoffnung Die Qoten waren mehr als toll gewesen. Die erste Folge hatte 39 % Marktanteil gebracht und auch die nächsten Wochen brachten keine grobe Verschlechterung. Lima - Herzlich Wilkommen konnte als Erfolg verbucht werden. Alle Verantwortlichen freuten sich für Lia und die Crew. Nur Lia, die eine der Hauptrollen ja spielte war nicht so richtig froh zumute. Die Geschichte mit Cory im Set von Glee vor einigen Wochen hatte sie doch mehr mitgenommen als gedacht. Selbst Dianna die ihr nachgerannt war konnte sie nicht beruhigen. Und als sie dann endlich zur Vernunft gekommen war und nach ein paar Tagen Cory anrief um sich zu entschuldigen wollte dieser natürlich nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen. Sie hatte ihm ja gar keine Chance gegeben sich richtig zu erklären. Und die Art wie er sich entschuldigen wollte war schon süß in ihren Augen. Aber sooft sie auch anrief oder sogar vor seiner Tür stand. Er nahm nicht ab oder öffnete die Tür. Lia musste sich wohl oder über mit dem Gedanken anfreunden dass sie ihn wohl völlig verloren hatte. Da reichte er ihr schon die Hand und zeigte sich von seiner verletzlichen Seite und sie hatte nichts besseres zu tun als ihn zu demütigen. Um nicht ständig an ihn denken zu müssen hatte sie angefangen wie bescheuert Sport zu machen. Sie powerte sich auf dem Laufband aus, joggte mindestens 1 x am Tag für 2 Stunden und wenn sie konnte ging sie noch ins Fitnessstudio. Dadurch konnte sie zwar gut abschalten aber sie nahm auch stark ab. In den letzten 3 Wochen fast 8 Kg. Sie hatte auch keinen richtigen Appetit und für sich selber kochen machte ihr auch nicht viel Spass. Ihr Onkel beobachtete dies mit Sorgen deswegen hatter er sie so lange bedrängt bis sie für heute abend zugesagt hatte zum Essen vorbei zu kommen. Also machte sich sie gerade fertig um rechtzeitig zu kommen. Das Auto hörte sich beim starten ein wenig rauh an, was nicht verwunderlich war denn seit fast 14 Tagen war ihre gelbe Knutschkugel nicht mehr bewegt worden. Sie lenkte den Wagen aus der Parkbucht und fuhr auf die Hauptstrasse. Die CD spielte gerade den wohl schönsten Herzschmerzsong den Lia kannte, zumindest fühlte sie sich gerade so. Damit sie nicht los heulte wie ein Schlosshund musste sich ihre ganze Kraft aufbringen, es hätte wirklich nicht gut ausgesehen mit verlaufenem Mascara bei Dianna und Matti aufzukreuzen. Sie drückte einfach so lange ein Lied weiter bis endlich etwas hartes, rockiges kam. Das war immer noch besser als die ganze Romantik vorher. Sie konnte sogar nach einigen Minuten voll Spass den Takt mit dem Daumen auf dem Lenkrad klopfen. So wurde die Fahrt nicht zu lange und sie freute sich sogar als sie in die Einfahrt einbog. Obwohl sie wusste das die HIntertür wie immer offen war klingelte sie an der Vordertür und starrte in das Gesicht ihres Onkels nur Momente später. " Warum klingelste du immer wieder, du weist doch das du hier immer zuhause bist und rein kannst?!" Seine verdrehten Augen brachten Lia mal wieder zum lachen. " Naja, du weist doch, ein wenig gute Erziehung habe ich mir bewahrt." " Ok, ok, heute nicht diskutieren, dafür freue ich mich zu sehr dich zu sehen. Komm einfach rein, das Essen ist auch gleich fertig." Auch ohne diese Bemerkung war das unverkennbar, denn das ganze Haus roch herrlich nach Gekochtem. " Was gibt es denn überhaupt?" " Ach nichts besonderes, nur Pasta mit selbt gemachtem Pesto und Pinien Kerne." " Wow lecker. Aber wo ist Dianna? Ich sehe sie gar nicht." " Keine Sorge, sie müsste gleich da sein, sie war nur etwas noch besorgen in der Stadt. Nimm doch erst mal Platz und trink ein Glas Wein." " Onkel du weist doch das ich nichts trinke wenn ich Auto fahre." " Jaja, ist ja schon gut, dann halt ein Glas Wasser." Matti verschwand wieder in der offenen Küche und rührte in einem der Töpfe während Lia es sich am Esstisch gemütlich machte. Und keine 5 Minuten später ging die Hintertür auf und Di trat ein. Sie lächelte über das ganze Gesicht als sie Lia entdeckte. " Hey, i´ve seen your car. It´s so good to see you." Sie umarmten sich herzlich bevor Matti dazu kam und ihr einen langen Kuß gab. " Wow, it smells really delicius." Und schon began Matti das Essen auf den Tisch zu stellen und das Essen konnte beginnen. Lia hatte zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche gefühlt Hunger und aß mit grosser Begeisterung. Es schmeckte ihr auch mehr als gut. Während dem Essen erfuhr sie das Matti ein neues Angebot als Drehbuchautor hatte, das Filmstudio mochte seine Arbeit und wollte das er weiter für sie arbeitete. Auch Dianna hatte mehrere Filmangebote vorliegen, war sich aber nicht so sicher welches sie annehmen sollte da eines der Drehbücher in Europa verfilmt werden sollte. Matti und Lia waren definitv dafür den Job in Europa anzunehmen aber Dianna streubte sich noch ein wenig da die Dreharbeiten mindestens 6 Wochen dauerten. In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür, die Drei schauten sich etwas fragend an aber schlussendlich stand Matti auf und ging zur Tür. " Who is it Darling ?" Dianna rief über die Schulter in Richtung Tür. Als keine Antwort kam stand auch sie auf und verschwand in Richtung Ausgang. So saß Lia nun alleine am Tisch was ihr überhaupt nicht behagte. Also lies auch sie die Gabel fallen und stand notgedrungen auf. Als sie um die Ecke bog stand Dianna vor ihr und hielt sie davon ab zur Abschlusstür zu gehen. " What´s up , where is Matti?" " Please stay here Lia, Matti is talking to somebody." " Who is he talking to? " " Pleas wait, only wait please." Dianna hob schützend die Hände was Lia nur noch mehr verunsicherte. Schlussendlich schob sie sich an Di vorbei und öffnete die Abschlusstür, draussen stand Matti und diskutierte heftig mit...........Cory! " You fucking asxxxx. Do you know what you did ? Lia cried only about you because you didn´t know what to do with your ..........thing!" " Hey Matti, cool down, Thats the reason why i´m here. I didn´t sleep with lea. I was so drunk, it doesn´t work." Lia rannte zwischen die beiden und blickte Cory direkt an. " Sag das nochmal!" Cory und Matti hatten abupt aufgehört zu diskutieren. Cory starrte Lia direkt an. "Sorry, what? " Julia schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. " Ok, ok wait. Sorry. Ok, once again in english. Is that true? You didn´t have sex mit Lea? " Cory hob die Hände , alsob er mit einer Waffe bedroht wurde. " Yes, that´s right. You run away last time so i couldn´t desciribe what happend. Damm it lia, i love you. Belvieve me, i would die for you if this helpes you but the last some weeks are real horror. I´m sorry but i didn´t go down on my knees anymore. One time in the Set is enough!" Ihre beiden Gesichter waren jetzt nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Aber keiner rührte sich einen Millimeter, schlussendlich meinte Matti leicht angenervt. " Ok, i go inside, its a little bit cold out here. Good Night. Julia, du kannst gerne hier schlafen aber der kommt mir nicht ins Haus vestanden!?" Lia nickte nur kurz bevor Matti sich kopfschüttelnd umdrehte und im Haus verschwand. Zwanzig Minuten später war auch Lia wieder im Haus und sah das ihr Teller noch immer am gleichen Platz stand. Die Nudeln waren kalt und ausserdem hatte sie keinen Appetit mehr. Von Matti war nichts mehr zu sehen. Dianna, die gerade etwas in den Müllschlucker warf meinte nur das Matti direkt ins Bad und dann ins Bett gegangen sei. Lia seufzte merklich laut als sie die Reste ihres Abendessens vernichtete. Sie schlief heute Nacht in ihrem alten Zimmer, so spät war sie nie Auto gefahren weil sie zuviel Angst hatte. Alles in allem war dieser Tag gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen. Sie und Cory hatten sich zum ersten mal seit Wochen in Ruhe unterhalten. Sie hatte ihm schlussendlich geglaubt das er nicht mit Lea geschlafen hatte aber trotzdem war sein Verhalten mehr als schmerzhaft für sie gewesen. und geht weiter und weiter und weiter......... Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte Kategorie:Romanze